The IXth International Congress of Acarology will be held in Columbus, Ohio at The Ohio State University from 17-22, July, 1994. More than 350 acarologists are expected to participate in 14 symposia, 12 submitted paper sessions and a workshop during the six-day meeting. Five of the symposia are of public-health importance, relating more specifically to ticks and the diseases they transmit, especially Lyme disease. Four of the submitted paper/poster sessions are health-related. The Local Organizing Committee is seeking funds from NIH to support the travel of 10 junior scientists from the U.S. so they may participate in the Congress.